Away From Prying Eyes
by Lottie-Becks
Summary: A continuation of Neil and Andrea's scene in Episode 251. Spoilers if you haven't seen! Pure fluff and fun. Please R & R.


**A/N - second fan fiction! And a fair while after my first. I really enjoyed seeing the playful and fun side to Neil and Andrea's relationship shown in Episode 251, and wanted to expand on that. Hope you all like it! I've tried to keep the characters as similar to the show as possible, it was nice being able to make Manson loosen up a bit!**

 **I may possibly add some more chapters with various scenes from their time together, depends if I have any more inspiration!**

 **All comments and reviews welcome. As always, I own nothing.**

"Suzie, would you excuse us a minute please?"

Neil closes the door behind a retreating Suzie before turning around to face Andrea in an attempt to figure out what exactly her issue with the Detective Constable seems to be. After witnessing the interactions between the two he's fairly sure he knows what her problem is, but after a day of having her so close and yet still so untouchable to him, he's looking forward to having his fun before putting her out of her misguided misery.

"What's all that about?"

He slowly starts making his way towards her, still dressed in her 'civvies' from the day helping assist CID in their investigations. He can tell she's angry, the way her arms are fixed determinedly at her side and the quick pace at which she's breathing in and out signalling to him that her barely contained Scottish feistiness is brimming on the surface, threatening to overspill. "You tell me" she replies.

"It was a good result" he counteracts, staring intently at her beautiful eyes. All he'd like to do now is pull her close, kiss her and let everyone else fade away into the distance - but she still has yet to confess what's making her so on edge, and they're surrounded by CID so he puts that thought to the back of his mind as he tunes back into her response about sending Suzie a bottle of champagne to 'show his appreciation properly'. This sarcasm of hers, he's come to realise, is a defensive weapon she uses when she's feeling particularly hurt or insecure, her most effective way of getting her point across. "She's very good at what she does".

It's an unnecessary, although true, point to push across and he knows he's hit a nerve when Andrea folds her arms and turns to look away from him, trying and failing to be nonchalant about the situation.

"Yeah, if you like that type."

"Oh I see, you think me and her are...". He gestures at Suzie's concealed direction behind the shut door and tails off, letting the unfinished question question hang in the air between the two of them.

This time Andrea decides to have it out, and turns to face Neil square on. Her determination brings a flush creeping up her cheeks, and makes her eyes glow. "I just want to know where I stand".

Neil looks to the side, trying to hide his smile as he carries on this little melodramatic charade for a while longer. "I haven't seen her in years".

"Oh...right...so why don't you just pick up where you left off, don't let me stand in the way". Andrea has her hands firmly planted on her hips, her anger seething through her stance and carrying in her voice. She's glaring dead at him, and Neil knows she's reaching the end of her fuse. This fireiness is one of Andrea's attributes that Neil finds most attractive about her, the way she will fight like tooth and nail to have her say and won't stop until she's been heard and a conclusion reached. It makes her a great police officer, and he's drawn to her like a moth to a flame when this passion spills over into their relationship.

Neil decides to play his trump card, knowing it will push her right to the edge. He looks away as though in contemplation and quietly says "Okay, let me think about it, I'll get back to you". He doesn't meet her gaze as he hears her sharp intake of breath, knowing he's just flaming her fire and is about to be verbally burnt.

"God you are unbelievable!" Her pitch goes high in indignation and outrage, and she walks over to the other side of his office before turning back to him. "Who do you think you are?". Her tone is calmer but he knows she's being deadly serious, the emotion bubbling just under the surface. He can't keep up the pretence any more, and smirks as he looks to the ground while Andrea stalks back to him with another warily contained retort "Oh, so you think this is funny?".

Neil decides enough is enough, he doesn't want to risk her reaching her limit and being genuinely furious with him, especially over something so ludicrously deluded. Suzie has always been a great colleague, and a trusted friend and confidant when needed. But she's calculated, logical, always so serious and analytically emotionless in all her decisions - something he already has at home with Phillipa. While it makes them both excellent in their chosen professions, it does nothing to him compared to Andrea's particular type of intelligence; her earnestness, spirit and complete Joie de Vivre towards life encircles him whenever he's around her.

Neil's eyes sparkle with mirth and warmth, as he moves around Andrea to make his point, ensuring she listens to what he has to say. "No I don't think it's funny, I think you're funny. I'm joking. There's never been anything between me and Suzie and there never will be". He moves closer, looking directly at her as he leans into her personal space, knowing she'll be determined to maintain her anger. "You're so easy to wind up!"

She's still annoyed, but her fire has ignited his and his heart beat kicks up a step as he moves to stand in front of her, inches away from her.

"So what is this, take the mick out of Andrea day?" she bites back.

"Ah you love it".

"That's enough!". She leans forward to impress her point, and Neil decides to conclude their pretend argument. Her retort brings back past memories of being together in her flat, desperate whispers in the cover of darkness where she begged him for exactly the opposite. He uses this knowledge to make a comment he knows will throw her off kilter. He puts his hands in his pockets and shifts forward towards her until their breaths mingle. "I've never heard you say that before" he softly whispers, gazing directly into her eyes and quirks an eyebrow to further impress his statement.

All of a sudden her irritation is gone, she takes a deep breath and looks away, chuckling disbelievingly. Neil can't keep his eyes from following her, he wants to drink in this moment and the affection he feels for her. He feels a tug at his heart as a spurt of warmth spreads through his chest; he knows that he's falling for this woman and there's nothing he can do to change that. Even if he wanted to.

Andrea turns and heads back over to the other side of his office, looking back towards Neil. "You have got a lot to make up for" she huskily declares.

Neil still can't take his eyes off her, he feigns innocence towards her statement. "Have I?".

When she murmurs in the affirmative he joins her over at the side of his office, and leans in as though they're conspirators sharing a secret. Which he supposes they are really, never truly able to relax and be at ease until they're away from the prying eyes of the Station.

"Guess what".

"What?" She joins in on the conspiracy, always a willing participant.

He stops and looks at her, capturing her attention and trying to convey how deeply he meant his next words. "I can't wait" he whispers gently to her.

Andrea smiles at his statement, "Really?" she queries.

Neil felt that familiar clench in his stomach, felt the warmth of tenderness and joy seeping through his veins. In that moment all he could focus on was her, how much happiness simply being near her could bring him, and how he'd missed her all day even though she had been right beside him for most of it. In that moment he didn't care who was around and whose prying eyes might be watching them, wondering why a lowly PC was taking up so much of the DI's precious time. He reiterated his previous comment, this time moving closer to Andrea as he wraps his arms loosely around her. He closes the distance between them, placing a tender and gentle kiss on her lips. She responded in kind, before she collected herself.

"Neil, anyone could come in", she gently pushed him away but made no move to leave his circled embrace.

"I don't care".

"You say that now, but that's because you're not thinking with your brain" she huskily teased him. "We can carry this on later...if you can still come to mine tonight". She queried quietly, peeking up at him in case she saw disappointment written on his face. He knew she was right, so reluctantly released his grip and stepped back.

"Yeah I'll be there. Phillipa is with Jake at her parents for the weekend, I'll be at yours as soon as the paperwork is sorted for today".

"Perfect". Andrea smiles up at him, and again he felt the now familiar longing all around his body. "I'll see you later then". She moved to leave his office, trailing her hand along his chest as she walked away. They shared a last look that made Neil's breath catch in his throat, before she opened the door and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finally the paperwork is done and Neil can escape from the confines of CID. He bades goodnight to the final few left burning the midnight oil, before jumping in his car and driving the now familiar route to Andrea's. He reflects of the feeling of contentment he experiences every time he drives over there, knowing they'll be a welcoming smile and a warm embrace to greet him, rather than the cold silence that usual greets him at home when Jake isn't around. He parks up and rings the buzzer to her flat, sees her peeking out the window to check who it is before hearing the familiar clunk of the door as it opens.

He makes his way up the stairs to her flat and finds she's already unlocked the door for him. Their routine now is so comforting and homely, whilst simultaneously feeling that every day and every experience is new and exciting. He walks into her flat, calling out a greeting as he drops his belongings and removes his jacket. She bounds towards him, gracing him with a welcoming kiss before gesturing to the phone in her hand. She mouths a quick "sorry" and heads back to the kitchen, and Neil leaves her to her catch up as he heads towards the shower.

Afterwards he comes back to the kitchen, freshly showered and in a spare set of casual clothes he keeps at Andrea's. He stops at the doorway and gazes in, she's facing away from him washing something in the sink and calls over her shoulder to him.

"I've ordered us a takeaway, hope Chinese is alright. And there's a glass of wine on the side there for you".

She turns back to her task while Neil stays in the doorway, unable to stop taking in such a domestic sight that's laid out in front of him. The electric fire has been lit in the lounge and he can hear the low background murmurs of the television filling the air, and he realises that for the first time in a long time it feels as though a physical weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Here he's not required to be a provider, a man-of-the-house who's expected to be available both at work and at home at the drop of a hat. Never flustered or out of control, constantly having to be on top of his game while being simultaneously pulled in every direction. Here he can just be him, just Neil. And she wants him anyway.

He walks slowly towards her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, leaning his head to result lightly on her shoulder.

"Thank you" he whispers gently in her ear.

He feels her shiver lightly at the tone of his words, before she turns round in his arms to look at him.

"What for?" She laughs lightly.

"Just for everything". He takes a step back, picks up his wine and drinks it leaning against the kitchen wall while continuing to survey her. It's only then that he notices her choice of clothing.

"Andrea?" he asks quietly, the words husky coming from the back of his throat. "Why are you wearing my t-shirt and boxers?"

"Oh." Slowly she withdraws her hands from the sink and wipes them dry on a tea towel, before carefully walking round Neil and pretending to busy herself in one of the cupboards. "Well my comfy stuff was all in the wash, and these just looked oh so inviting."

She turns round to face him, a wicked gleam in her eyes and suddenly Neil has no interest in anything but her. He sets down his glass and walks slowly towards her, Andrea backing away in matching steps.

"Well they're my only spare, what do I do if I run out of clothes? Walk around naked?" He's enjoying this game of cat and mouse, and their playful conversation from earlier today comes back to him - he still has to make things up to her, apparently.

"Well you could do that I suppose". Andrea attempts to appear disinterested and pretends to be looking at anything but him. She suddenly stops, faces him directly and grins like the Cheshire Cat. "But if you want these back, I guess you're just going to have to take them off me yourself!"

With that she takes off and darts into the lounge, running to stand behind her dining table and chairs. Neil, completely caught unaware, laughingly follows her into the room and watches as she crouches slightly behind the furniture, her hair a mess of raven curls and joyous delight in her playful eyes. She quickly attempts to run round behind the sofa, but the room is small and Neil catches her easily with an arm around her waist, capturing her to him and laying her giggling form gently down on the soft rug.

"Well now, seems as if this Policeman caught his suspect" Neil grins down at her, relishing in a chance to be free and unrestrained, living in the happiness of the moment. He moves to sit straddling her hips, before using his hands to holds her arms together above her head.

"Andrea Dunbar, I am arresting you for the theft of my very favourite t-shirt and boxers." He takes both her wrists in one hand and uses the other to gently caress her face. "It may harm your defence if you do not remove them right now". Gently he lands soft butterfly kisses all along her jaw and round her neck. "And let me have my wicked way with you".

Andrea laughs and looks up at him, her eyes shinning. "I don't believe those are the usual rights, Sir"

"They're my special revised edition" Neil replies, this time using his free hand to snake his way down her waist to settle on her hips.

Andrea stretches out beneath him, elongating her body and causing friction between the couple. "Well, aren't you going to take down my particulars then, Inspector?". She stares up at him with pretend innocence, her breathing shallow and voice husky.

Neil leans down and finally captures her lips with his own. "I thought that's what I was doing" he whispers back, deepening the kiss as his hands start to remove the offending items, abandoning them to one side as everything but each other are forgotten in their pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards and both fully clothed once more, the couple sit at opposite ends of the sofa, legs intertwined while they eat their food, happy to be content in each other's company.

"So have I made it up to you?"

"Hmm?". Andrea, distracted from the television turns to face Neil.

"Earlier, you said I had a lot to make up for. Have I?". Neil asks the question in a light, jovial manner but Andrea knows underneath he really does want to make sure he's forgiven for teasing her so mercilessly.

Andrea hands him her empty plate to put on the table and slowly shuffles towards him on the sofa, stopping when their bodies are only a small distance apart.

"Well after your reaction to the boxer theft incident earlier you're almost there, just one more thing" she whispers to him. He leans forward closer to her in expectation.

"What would that be then?" he asks, unable to keep the lazy smile off his face.

She springs back, placing her leg on top of his. "A foot massage would be great! You know what it's like for us coppers walking the beat out there, don't have cushty office jobs like some CID members I could mention". She teases him, her eyes smiling and happiness radiating on her face.

Neil throws back his head and laughs, before graciously taking the offending sock covered foot and starting gentle ministrations on the muscles there. He leans towards her and kisses her sweetly, hoping all his emotions and affections spill out in that one kiss, letting her know just how deep his feelings for her go and how much she means to him.

"Your wish is my command".


End file.
